Romeo and NonJuliette
by HolyshizpickleTT
Summary: AU He was Romeo, she was Juliette. Plus a certain pink haired girl was watching it from her window, hating it all the same. Flinx Rated T for later chapters.
1. Romeo and my sister

Hey. This is my first Flinx story, and my first Teen Titans story, and I'm sick, so this is what happened. I think this is really bad, but please read it and tell me if I should continue?

Disclaimer:Okay, I am sorry, but I do not own, or Beast Boy and Raven would have gotten together, The series wouldn't have ended, and Flinx would be the main couple. Ya.

* * *

Standing outside of the Hexe Mansion was a teenage Wallace West, bouquet of Lilacs in his hand. _Here goes..._Smiling, he picked up a pebble and threw it at Juliette's window on second floor, who he believed to be the love of his life.

Little did he know about the girl with bubble-gum pink hair staring at him from the third floor, her mouth open._ Stupid stupid stupid boys._ She thought angerly. _How annoying it is, to be the sister of Juliette. Of course, everyone thinks she's so perfect, they haven't seen the real her. And the boys, every night._ She sighed and gazed out the window at the young man standing there. Red hair, blue eyes, fairly built and tall._Joy. This one will be on my sister's list, that is for sure._ The girl with bubble-gum pink hair and cat-like pink eyes, other wise known as Jacinta, or by her closest friends, Jinx.

As Juliette came out of her room on to her balcony acting as this had never happened before, much less with every boy in the small village, smiling and she just so happened to be in her favorite long flowing dress that made her look like an angel. As the entire scene went down, Jinx watched, as she did every night, and envyed her, as she did every night.

She envied every part about Juliette. Her perfect tan skin, her beautiful flowing long hair, her perfect face, her sparkling blue eyes, her curved body. At the same time,Jinx hated herself. Jinx had gray skin, pink hair that she always kept up in pigtail-horn-like-things, but what Jinx hated the most was her cat-like pink eyes. Any boy nice to her was nice to her to impress Juliette.

That was another thing. Juliette forbid her to date anyone, said she was too young. Even though she was just a year younger than Juliette and Juliette started dating years ago. Jinx believed it was because she wanted all the boys to herself.

_But. _Jinx thought sternly, watching out the window. _The Romeo always gets Juliette, I'm just another girl._ That's what she always thought. Even her first love, Victor Stone, who she was dating secretly, left her for Juliette. She was approached daily and asked questions like: "Does Juliette have a type?" "What's Juliette's favorite type of flower?" "Does Juliette like me?"

Jinx answered, of course, by looking them in the eye and saying "Ask her yourself." She was always the freak, and that is how it would always be.

She brought her eyes back to the real life love story playing out right in front of her. By now the boy was up on her sisters balcony, leaning in to kiss her. Jinx smiled widely, having an idea. She opened her window, and as loud as she could possibly say it, she announced "Oh dear sister, if you lose your virginity tonight, please keep it down. I'm trying to sleep up here."

The look on there faces was worth whatever torture her sister would put her through later.

"J-JACINTA!"Her face was red with embarrassment and fury."TO BED!NOW!"

The boy looked shocked at the fact that she yelled. _Probably because all she ever does at school is flirt and giggle_. Jinx thought, yawning."It's kind of hard, with Romeo and you down there reciting wedding vows."

Wally couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. This girl showed up, said two sentences, and made the beautiful Juliette look like a **fool**. He didn't even know that was possible! In his fit of laughter, the girl closed her window, satisfied with making her night a little less painful.

Juliette, on the other hand, was FURIOUS. She didn't think she had ever been madder in her entire life. She planned for this night to go the same as it always had, for years now. She looked forward to it every day. She looked forward to the dozens of guys waiting outside her window for her and no one else. But her sister, of all people, ruined tonight!

Juliette grabbed onto the boy and kissed him, silencing his laughter. Wally was surprised at this, he didn't exactly pull away, but he didn't kiss back either. Which surprised Juliette.

"I-I thought you loved me."

Wally began to say something like 'I do love you and I want to be with you forever because your so beautiful and magical and your the most perfect girl in the world' but he stopped himself.

"I thought I did too."

He couldn't believe what he was saying. He thought he had been in love with this girl since...as long as he could remember. But something stopped him. Something in the back of his head said no. He knew it had something to do with that bubble-gum haired girl.

He was determined to find out what.

And with that, a confused teenage Wallace West jumped off Juliette Hexe's balcony, knowing he'd be back at the Hexe house.

He was just hoping it wasn't because of Juliette.

* * *

So... How did you like it? I think it was pretty lame, but if you like it, review! Because, it is true, reviews help me write faster. Yah.

**You know you want it.**

**It wants you to.**

**Press it.**

**Please?**

**One word is all it takes.**

**A few minutes of your time.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. We meet again

This is possibly the longest thing I have ever written. I wrote it on the same day I wrote the first chapter, and I CAN'T STOP WRITING. Like, I think I'm obsessed with writing this story. Anyways, sense I'm writing so quickly, I'll be adding a chapter every day. So yeah. I think that this chapter is a little better then the first.

DISCLAIMER:DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T THINK I OWN THIS. BUT NEITHER DO YOU FANFICTION. HAH!

* * *

Jinx had never been so angry in her life. Her sister had been so mad from that night, she did something Jinx never expected. She decided that she didn't deserve to have her room. So she stuck Jinx up in the attic, which was cold, damp, and had a few rats. _Joy._ Jinx sighed. Stuck up here, since Juliette grounded her to "teach you a lesson about messing with someones love life!" _Please._Jinx thought, stubbornly_. Its not love to you. Its a game. Its like your playing chess, the boys you mess with are nothing more than pawns, used the most and easy to dispose of._

The best thing for Jinx, was that there was a window on one side of the attic that was very large and showed all the stars at night, and it was simply beautiful. The bad thing, about that, was that she could see Juliette's little performance, and there was no way she couldn't. She couldn't pry her eyes away from the scene that played out every night, but as the nights went on, she felt herself wondering about the blue-eyed boy that had showed up at her sisters balcony. Jinx was sure Juliette had already forgotten his name, if she knew it in the first place. She probably didn't, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he had fallen out of her sister's magical charm. Did that mean that it was possible that someone could love Jinx even after seeing her sister? She wasn't talking about that boy, but maybe another. Maybe there was a chance for her...

But for now, she really needed to stop watching as the short boy with black spiky hair tried as hard as he could do seduce the young demon in disguise, because it was starting to look pathetic. _You might want to run away while you can, boy._ She growled, looking down on her sister, who used the money there parents sent that was supposed to buy extra clothes for Jinx for a new dress for tonight, like she always did. Jinx hadn't gotten a change in wardrobe in five months, not that she really cared. _Juliette would just pick out stupid clothes that would make me look like a slut._ It had taken Jinx stealing a few hundred dollars out of the bank to actually buy clothes she liked.

_Actually, I might have to do that again sometime. It was kinda fun._ Jinx laughed, remembering the times with her old team. They were dunces, but she missed them. Juliette found out about her hobby and put an end to it right then and there. She decided that if Jinx didn't stop, she would tell the location of there base. A young genius name Gizmo decided that THAT couldn't happen, so he convinced the rest of the guys to kick her out. Except a boy named See-More, who stood up for her, but Jinx told him to go ahead and go with the team.

Anyways, back to today. She looked at Juliette playing the spike haired boy like a fiddle and decided that she really needed some sleep. But as always it was hard to do with the love scene below her. So she watched, her eyes refusing to cry, and slowly but surely, she fell asleep.

"JacinTA!" Her sister banged on her door while screaming her name.

Jinx woke from her place next to the window and opened the door. "Yes, dear sister?"

Juliette put her hands on her hips. "I need you to go to the market and get our groceries."

"Yes sister." Jinx slammed the door on her sisters face and began to get ready. She refused to call Juliette by her name, so called her 'dearest sister' or something like that.

Walking out of her room and down three flights of stairs Jinx finished putting up her devil-horn-pigtail-things and grabbed the mere twenty dollars waiting for her on the counter, and walked out and the three miles to the market.

When she walked into the general store and saw the boy at the counter, she really had to stiffle a giggle, but when she walked up to him, she couldn't help it and laughed as hard as possible.

"Whats so funny?" The boy with blazing red hair and blue eyes behind the counter tilted his head. _Do I have something in my teeth or something?_

"Oh nothing, it's just that Romeo is a shop boy." Jinx smiled, not expecting to ever see this boy again.

"It's Wally." The boy, Wally, gave a goofy smile. "Not Romeo. Although that would be cool."

Jinx rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I call whoever shows up at my sisters evil grasp a Romeo. Hence the name Juliette."

"Ah. Well since I'm apparently free of your sisters evil grasp, since I'm no longer in love with her, I'm not a Romeo anymore."

"Yes, I noticed how you didn't come back to her own your knees with more flowers begging for forgiveness. By the way, nice choice in flowers. Lilacs are actually my sisters favorite."Jinx shook her head._ Of course, mine is roses, but no one cares about my favorite, do they?_

"I personally prefer roses." Wally said suddenly said, surprising Jinx.

"Same here."She rolled her eyes. "Now I need some bread and chocolate before my sister decides to kill me for not coming home as soon as she decided not to tell me." Jinx stated suddenly as Wally went in the back to get it.**(A/N:Its an old timey shop. In this universe a lot of things are old timey and a lot of things are new timey. So this is going to confuse a lot of you so just hang on.)**

As the bubble-gum haired girl walked out Wally stopped her. "Wait. I told you my name but I know you as bubble-gum haired girl. What's your name?"

Jinx sighed. "Jacinta."

It took him about two seconds to come up with a nickname.

"Alright-y then. Bye Jacey!"

Jinx was about to say something about how absolutely demeaning that nickname was,**(A/N:NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE NAME JACEY I ACTUALLY THINK ITS A PRETTY COOL NAME)** but she remembered about how she was late for the time her sister had not actually set but would punish her for it anyway and walked out of the store, leaving a lovestruck Wallace West in her wake.

* * *

Well? How'd you like it? If you review, I'll write more! I'll write more anyways but reviews really help.

**Review!**

**Please?**

**For the children?**

**Seriously, I'm a child.**

**I am, really.**

**So help this child.**

**Contribute a small donation.**

**Of words.**

**Please. **

**Help me.  
**


	3. So sorry guys

Im sososososososoooo sorry guys. My grandmother died, and that left my entire family all out of order. I wrote this before but never did put it up. So sorry guys, seriously. So so so so sorry.

Disclaimer-I don't own this.

* * *

A rock landed on Juliette's window, making a short plopping noise. Juliette smiled, since she had heard that HE was coming tonight. Ever since red-head had left her standing in the cold, she had wondered why he wasn't in love with her anymore. All the guys had to be in love with her for at least one night. Once she had met with all the guys she would choose one to marry. Then the other girls could have their fun.

Smiling, Juliette opened her window. She had made sure to put on her best dress, which was white and flowing. Her smile widened when she saw the red-haired boy.

"Hey Juliette, is Jacey in the house?"

_That did not just happen...he did NOT just say that...JACEY? HE HAS A PET NAME FOR HER? I'll show that little..._

Putting on her best pretty girl voice, she smiled as much as her face would allow. "Jacinta is in her room. I'm pretty sure she is asleep. But...I'm here, you know. I've been thinking a lot about you." She smiled a little more and batted her eyelashes.

"Can you go check for Jacey?"

"Sure..." She gathered up herself and went back inside. _Well, one night with that wench and he will be coming right back to me. _Juliette smirked at this thought. "Jacinta!" Juliette knocked lightly on Jinx's door.

Jinx opened the door with a slight smile on her face. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and a blue jean mini-skirt. "Yes, dearest sister?"

Juliette's eyes gaped. She looked...nice. That...can't be possible.

"Some...guy is here to see you."

Jinx smirked. _Thank god for Wally._

"Yeah, I know."

With that, Jinx walked out the door.

* * *

After walking with Wally a little bit, Jinx jumped in joy.

"That, worked, PERFECTLY! Did you see the look on her FACE? Oh my god, thank you Wallace!"

"Your gonna get in so much trouble for this later you know."

"I don't give! I can't believe it! Yes yes yes yes yes! Score one for Jinx!"

"Jinx? Who gave you THAT nickname?"

"Victor Stone."

"Who's that?"

There was an awkward silence for about five minutes before Jinx spoke up.

"My ex-boyfriend. Who, like most people, betrayed me."

"For...Juliette?"

"Like the rest."

More silence...

"You should probably get home. Your sister is going to be wondering what you are doing."

"Oh my gosh...DANGIT!I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! I need to get home like, NOW."

Wally smiled bigger than Jinx thought anyone could smile.

"I can run pretty fast. C'mon."

"What are you-"

With a hug grin plastered on his face, Wally picked up Jinx in bridal style and ran all the way to the Hexe house.

* * *

"If you value your life, you will NOT do that again. You here me Wallace?"

Wally was too busy laughing to pay much attention to her. She was screaming all the way home.

"Yeah-yeah I hear ya."

"Good. Now leave before my sister decides she wants to kill you."

Wally stood up straight. "Yessir."

Jinx went inside, leaving just enough space for Wally to yell a 'Bye Jacey!'

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Sorry it was so short. A lot of stuff is going on right now, I hope you guys understand.


	4. Finally I update!

HOLY SHHHHIIIIITTTT. It has been a WHILE you little munchkins! Thank you so flippin much to Mrs. Jessica Grayson for your review. I came back to this just to see, you know. Saw your comment and I'm like, Dude, I HAVE TO UPDATE THIS! So yeah, your totally going to be my reviewer buddy. So yeah! I, and my family, have gotten over my grandmothers death. Finally. I still miss her, but I need you guys too! So, lets get this thing STARTED!

(aside from the awesome review, I have a boyfriend now. So that just cheered up my entire life and brought me back to normal. :DDDD)

Disclaimer:Even knowing I don't own Wally can't bring me down now. I'M THE BEST, AROUND. NOTHINGS GONNA EVER BRING ME DOWN!

On a side note, in case you haven't noticed, I'm going to be, ahem, cursing a lot more. Sorry bout that, kids.

* * *

"Where the HELL have you been!"

Juliette's hair was frizzy, her dress ripped. Her makeup was smeared and she looked a mess.

"I went for a walk. With Wally."

"You little...UP TO YOUR ROOM! NOW! YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO GO ANYWHERE! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"I can't not hear you. Your yelling so loud the table is shaking."

"UP TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Yessir."

Jinx skipped up to her room and fell down on her mattress. This was the best she had ever felt in her life. She had defied her sister, and she stole her date, and she felt GREAT. It reminded her of the time she spent with her old team, defying Juliette AND the law. She rolled over ready to fall asleep.

One thing in the back of her mind was bugging her. Somewhere, in the farthest creavese of her mind, she wish that it had been a real date with Wally. Meep. She thought to herself and fell asleep.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Hmm?

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Jinx groaned and got up looking at the door. The sound wasn't coming from it. She looked around her room...

And she saw Wally sittting on the edge of her windowsill.

"Wally!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing as she opened the window. "Have a death wish?"

"Only slightly." Maybe if is dorky smile wasn't so hilarious, it would've aggervated her.

"You were either going to fall off, or you were going to get cought by my sister. Either of which are equally terrible."

"I saw your sister leave to the market. I thought you said only you did the grocery shopping. Something about how it was 'beneath her'. " He jumped in and sat on her mattress, grinning at her dirty and dusty room. "Nice place, by the way."

"Sissie-dearest took my bedroom and turned it into a closet. Oh, and I'm grounded. Not aloud to leave the house. Or my room, for that matter. Don't supposed how I'll get fed though."

"How can you not? Your skin and bones as it is!"

"As well as you have a lot of meat on you."

"High motabolism. I eat like mad, actually. I'll bring you something from the shop."

"Oh? Your living up to your name, Romeo. For god sakes, don't throw a rock at my window and show up with Lilacs."

"It'll be roses then. See-ya, Jinxy." Wally jumped out her window and somehow, got down.

"JINXY?"

_That boy is going to die._

"Jacinnnta!"

Lovely.

"Yes, Sissie dear?"

"Why in the hell did Wally just jump off our roof onto another one?"

"You, Dearie, have as much clue as I do."

"Your GROUNDED! How many times do I have to remind you of this?"

"Thirty-two."

"Ugh!" Juliettes footsteps stopped in her room, where she prepared for that night.

An owl landed on her window with a rose and a letter in its beak.

_An owl?_

Jinx grabbed the note, looking at the rose for a second and deciding to leave it.

_Dear Jinxy,_

_I think your sister saw me escaping from your captivity. Hope I didn't get you in too much trouble. Sorry about the owl too. Would get a dove, but I honestly can't find one. It must look silly with a rose in it's beak, eh? It's not going to go away until you write back, either. It'll peck your head all night. You also have to take the rose. I know you haven't, Jacey. So just take it. I'm going to blow all my shop-boy money on roses, aren't I?_

_Love, your dashing Romeo._

Jinx smiled, grabbed the rose and a piece of parchment and a quill feather and got to writing.

_Dear stalker,_

_Oh, she saw you alright. I'm brilliant at getting out of situations though. I'm brilliant in all subjects, actually. And I was thinking the same thing. An owl? It's okay, it's original. Much like you. A dove would be too obvious, with an owl I can just pretend I feed it. Easier to avoid gossip that way. It did look rather strange with a rose in it's beak. I think I'll start a rose collection. I'd love it if you blew all your money on me, but make it other than roses. Send me a carnation next time, they smell nice. They also look nice next to roses. I'll have to sneak down to the kitchen to get a vase, though. Send a packet of sugar next time too. Sugar water always helps them._

_Love, the anti-Juliette._

* * *

HEY EVERYONE AGAIN! Did that remind you of Harry Potter? Because it did me. Have fun with this!


	5. More Letters

**It's been twelve hours and I've gotten four reviews! (two of which were messages) This may not sound like much, but a review pushes me forward a LOT. Heck, I could be reading right now, which I usually love more than writing, but because of you wonderful reviewers I won't! I also have a lot to say to my reviewers, so I'm going to put my replies to them. :D Sorry bout the early put-up, but I have to leave in thirty minutes. And I have until then to write three-hundred words. Yeah.**

**PolarPurple: I'm so happy I brought you to 2011! It stinks, mostly, but I try my best. (BBxRae for the win, by the way.)**

**Thank you for your compliment! Yeah, I don't want my stories to be cliche. Most of my stories will be like that...Romeo and NonJuliette was just the begining, trust me! Oh and yeah, I have to bend their characters a bit to fit the plot of my story. I refuse to bend it the other way. The plot is perfect to me. Grammar! Spelling! Obsession! Haha, all of that has to be perfect or I explode. Thank you so much for your review! I hope you read more!**

**Pinkchik08: Oh I will, trust me!**

**Disclaimer time! *awww***

**Disclaimer:You know how on history channel they pause every two words to make everything more dramatic? Lets do that. I do. Not own. Teen Titans.**

**On a side note, I have to reread the entire story before writing a new chapter to make sure I don't repeat anything. Am I the only one?**

* * *

Wally sighed as he not-so-patiently awaited his letter back from Jinx.

Oh, Jinx. What that girl did to him.

She was intoxicating to be around. Every time he left, he wanted more of her.

He grinned dorkily to himself as the owl came back to him, a letter in it's beak. He grabbed it and had to slow himself to not tear it as he slowly unfolded it.

_Dear Stalker,_

"Not really." He said to himself. "She hasn't told me to go away yet."

_Oh, she saw you alright. I'm brilliant at getting out of situations though. I'm brilliant in all subjects, actually._

He smiled and nodded to himself.

_And I was thinking the same thing. An owl? It's okay, it's original. Much like you. A dove would be too obvious, with an owl I can just pretend I feed it. Easier to avoid gossip that way._

Smart girl! If anyone found out he left Juliette on her balcony, and was now hanging out with her sister...sheesh. That would be bad.

_It did look rather strange with a rose in it's beak. I think I'll start a rose collection. I'd love it if you blew all your money on me, but make it other than roses. Send me a carnation next time, they smell nice._

A carnation? Where was he going to find that?

_They also look nice next to roses. I'll have to sneak down to the kitchen to get a vase, though. Send a packet of sugar next time too. Sugar water always helps them._

Always so brilliant, he sighed to himself. He grinned widely at the next line.

_Love, the anti-Juliette._

It was so incredibly true, he had to wonder if she had thought of herself that before.

He ran down to his Aunt's garden to find a carnation.

* * *

_Dear Pinky,_

_I got a carnation. They do, in fact smell good. Just wondering, is pink your favorite color? Mine is-well are, Yellow and Red. An owl is a good way to avoid suspicion, but it'll look a bit weird carrying a flower in its beak. Ah well. Your smart enough to think of a way out of that one, right? Course you are. Don't get in trouble, though. How long are you going to be grounded? I want to talk to you in person._

_Love, Mr. West (sounds weird right?)_

_P.S. I don't technically stalk you. You don't seem to have any arguments with me following you around._

_P.S.S. You don't have to write back to this one. Get some rest, Jinx._

He folded the note, smiling to himself and sent it off.

* * *

Jinx was sitting there, drawing the rose in the vase. She had to admit, Wally was quite the Romeo. It only slightly disgusted her that she was writing to one. Probably because it was _Wally. _It just seemed natural to just...be around him. Talk to him. Jinx scowled at herself for going soft. _It could_ She thought to herself. _It could just be another trick. Play along, but be ready for any tricks. Make sure you have the upper hand at all times, Jinx. _

She wouldn't be betrayed. Not again.

An owl landed on her windowsill, with a carnation and a letter.

_Dear Pinky,_

She scowled to herself again. Pinky? Does he have a book of nicknames?

_I got a carnation. They do, in fact smell good._

Mhm.

_ Just wondering, is pink your favorite color?_

No duh.

_ Mine is-well are, Yellow and Red. _

He always manages to get himself in there...

_An owl is a good way to avoid suspicion, but it'll look a bit weird carrying a flower in its beak. Ah well. Your smart enough to think of a way out of that one, right? Course you are._

She had to smile at the fact he thought she was smart. No one ever thought highly of her, ever.

_ Don't get in trouble, though. How long are you going to be grounded? I want to talk to you in person._

She smiled again, but quickly shooed it away. Juliette never specified how long she was going to be grounded, it could be until she gets tired of going to the market herself, or her anger could last months.

_Love, Mr. West (sounds weird right?)_

_P.S. I don't technically stalk you. You don't seem to have any arguments with me following you around._

_P.S.S. You don't have to write back to this one. Get some rest, Jinx._

She raised an eyebrow at that one. did sound weird. And he was stalking her, she just hadn't said anything about it. She would never, ever say she didn't mind. Get some rest...why? Did he really care about her that much? She smirked to herself. She decided to write back. Just one more time.

* * *

Whew! I did it! I wrote five-hundred words in thirty minutes! Thank you everyone who reviews, and please, please do. Also, I'm getting a laptop soon! That means I get to write more! YAAAAAAAAY!


	6. Kidnapping

**HEY! How you doinnn? Just to tell you guys, I'm wasting my free time on this story. You better be happy. HERE ARE MY REVIEWS TO YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Pinkchik08-Yeah, would put it up later but I had to leave so decided to put up an early one.**

**love is killing me-Thank you!**

**Mrs. Jessica Grayson-Thanks for reviewing anyway! I didn't give you much time inbetween anyway. YESH! You are now my reviewer buddy. I have to-I mean have to- get at least one review before I put up each chapter. It's just the way my mind works. Thank you agaaaain!**

**Disclaimer! I shall get Beast Boy to do this.**

**Beast Boy-uhhh, what?**

**I don't own this!**

**You guys may be tiring of the letters. If you are, please tell me! I will do whatever! I just love writing in letter format.**

* * *

_Dear Wallace,_

_Decided to write to you one more time. Don't flatter yourself, I can't sleep. My favorite color is actually printurp. It's a mixture of pink, purple and sparkles. Nice to know you agree on me on the flower basis. I really would love to get out of my room, but Juliette will never let me. I could sneak out, but she'd probably catch me. She takes extra procautions since-_

Jinx paused. She was thinking _since she got caught with her team_, but she couldn't let Wally know that. She was a criminal, for petes sake! Who would be friends with someone like that?

_-I got grounded. Would enjoy seeing you sometime, though. Once again Wallace, don't flatter yourself. Also, Send me an Orchid next time. Good luck finding that, Romeo._

_Love, Flower girl_

_P.S. You so do stalk me._

Jinx folded the letter and sent it off with the owl.

Wally read the lette, smiled and sent back a letter with a brilliant idea forming in his mind.

_Dear Jacey,_

_Can't sleep huh? I know how that feels. Printurp? Sounds amazing. If you would like to get out of your room, look up. Right about now._

Jinx looked up.

"Wally! Seriously!"

Wally was hanging upsidown from her roof, smiling opened the window.

"What do you want?" She put her hands on her hips as if to emphasize the question.

Wally grinned wider falling in her room.

"Your cute when your mad. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and jumped out the window on to a ledge and jumped onto her roof.

"I AM NOT! WALLY LET GO OF ME!" He just laughed and carried on.

"We're sneaking out! Have fun."

"Let me down!" Wally laughed and set her down.

Jinx brushed off, glaring at him.

"Well, lets get going then. Where are you planning on going anyway?"

"I didn't think I could get you out of your bedroom, I really haven't thought pass that."

Jinx grinned evilly.

"Follow me."

Jinx jumped along the rooftops quite easily with much grace.

"You seem like you've done this before." Wally walked behind her, his head tilted to one side.

Jinx kept walking, but secretly had an inner battle with herself. She couldn't let anything slip about the old team, but she couldn't give him a short answer either. He'd just egg her on for more information.

"I used to, to look at the stars." Jinx felt a breath let loose with this response. He couldn't get anything from that.

He just smiled goofily, completely believing her little white lie.

"So where are we goin, Jinxy?"

"You'll find out. Just wondering, can you swim?"

Wally stood up straight and saluted. "Yep! I'm a top-class swimmer!" He bragged, and Jinx had to laugh at his pose.

"Nice." Jinx stopped walking and let Wally come up to her. She grinned evilly and pushed him of the edge of the building...

...Into a lake.

"Payback, Wallace!"

Wally swam to the surface, laughing and spitting out water.

"For what, Jacinta?"

Jinx winced at the use of her full name but smirked again.

"For kidnapping me, of course."

A normal person would have been offended and stalked away. But as neither Wally nor Jinx were normal, they just both started laughing like maniacs.

"Well." Wally started, still trying to recover from the laughing epidemic. "My clothes are soaked, it has to be one in the morning, and I have to work tomorrow. We should probably get home." He grinned wolfishly and started climbing back up. Once he got up there he, still soaking wet, gave Jinx a hug.

"Aw man! You got me all wet!" Jinx put her hands on her hips as Wall backed up, and started laughing again.

"C'mon, lets get you home."

The walk back included laughing and talking to each other in that weird twisted way they had come to know.

"This night has proved you are a stalker."

Wally looked at her, laughing, and smiled.

"I suppose it does, doesn't it?"

Jinx laughed some more and finally got to her window and crawled in. She could still see Juliette down on her balcony with a strangely green-skinned boy. She did NOT look amused. Jinx yawned, realizing how tired she was and fell asleep, dreaming about absolutely nothing.

* * *

**I honestly thought there was WAAAAY too much fluff in this chapter. Soon the fluff will be over though. Hints for upcoming chapters:**

**Team**

**Arrest**

**Denial**

**Hope you find something out of that!**


	7. Ripped a tag off a mattress

**Okay, I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating. Don't hit me with a magical hockey stick. I've been off in the world, doing things that I've found amazing, and I decided one day "Hey, I'll go look at my old Flinx story and see how it's doing." Then BAM. 40+ reviews! You have no idea how happy that made me. It also made me realize how many people I let down by never updating. So, because of you magical little elves, faeries and such, I'm going to update. Congratulations.**

**I wanted to get this done as quickly as possible, so no reviews to reviews today. Sorry. I will do them next time though, that is a promise.**

* * *

For one of the first times, Jinx was happy. Sincerely happy.

She didn't know what was wrong with that Wally kid, but every time he came around he put a smile on her face. A real smile, not an evil smile, not a forced smile or a smirk. A real, genuine smile.

She was afraid, too. The last time she had a smile around a guy was with Victor Stone. And he had left her brokenhearted. She didn't trust many people after that. But Wally was so...different. But she wouldn't destroy herself like that again.

So she swore to herself she wouldn't fall in love with Wally. No matter how adorable his happy go lucky smile was.

* * *

Juliette was terrified.

For the first time in her life, things weren't running smoothly. People were starting to question her. She wasn't getting a guy every night. Occasionally someone wouldn't say hello to her on the street. Sometimes people treated her normal, instead of the way she deserved to be treated.

Her sister had friends, and if she had friends then she might take Juliette's friends, and then he little sister would be the queen and she would be trash. She wouldn't let it come to that. It couldn't come to that.

Juliette was a bit crazy.

She knew it too. She could feel madness inside of her, bursting to get out. Slowly eating away at her, devouring her. Slowly killing her.

Fear inspired madness. Madness drove her to ridiculous options. Ridiculous option was the police. So she went to the police.

A few hours later, her sister was being dragged out of the house, kicking and screaming all the way. Juliette wished she had that kind of bravery, to fight until you can't stand. To get back up every time you're kicked down.

Though, Juliette would never have to live that way.

Juliette almost felt regret, grief. She almost felt guilty.

But anything to stop the madness. The insanity. The darkness, destroying her from the inside out.

* * *

And that was how Jinx found herself locked behind bars.

"This is ridiculous. I'm a minor! You can't put me in jail!" She screeched at the gaurd. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sorry, I'm not the one that threw you in there."

He was right, he wasn't. It was Juliette. An evil smirk played on the lips of Jinx, as she sat in the cell and planned out her revenge. She would get her sister back, and not just for this. For everything.

* * *

Wallace was a little weird, to say in the least.

At least, that's what the town girls said about him. Why go after that scrawny, loser Jacinta, when he could have her sister?

Why indeed? Sometimes he asked himself the same question. But he had met both of them for who they really were.

If you asked Wally, Jinx was more beautiful, inside and out.

He wouldn't ever be able to say that to Jinx, though. She was so perfect, in every aspect. Even if she didn't believe so.

But he really couldn't answer you if you asked him why Jinx was in a jail cell. So Wally decided it would be fun to visit his little friend.

* * *

"Why are you in jail?"

"I ripped the tag off a matress."

"Really, Jinx."

"I gave an apple to an Emporer who didn't like apples. His guard"

"That doesn't make any-"

"I sold Australia to a wealthy Kangaroo, who was secretly an undercover cop who wanted me behind bars. In attempt to flee, I stole a minivan from an overly excited cat person, who followed me down and seeked revenge."

"Jinx."

"Yes, Wallce?"

"Why are you here?"

Jinx sighed, shaking her head. "You see, Wally, when two people love each other _very much-_"

Wally shook his head, obviously not wanting to hear the rest of that.

"No! I mean why are you in jail?"

Before Jinx could make up something even more ridiculous to say, a very, very large person tapped Wally on the back. Beside him was what appeared to be a toddler, who spoke up.

"I think that would be because of us, snot head."

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER. This chapter wasn't as funny as I wanted to be, and it took a look into Juliette's darker side. Hope you guys like it and this makes up for being gone so long!**

**Also, I'll really try to get an update in once every two weeks. I don't get inspired that often, but every review I get will shorten the time by a day. Every review I get also makes it funnier, and makes me happy.)**


	8. This chapter is really boring

Hey! It only took a month this time! This is going to be a boring chapter, and boring chapters are boring for me to write. So I put it off. Made you guys a little angry, but whatever. You still love me, right? Right?

I had writers block! Don't blame me. Blame my brain. It's evil, I tell you.

There won't be much Hive Bashing in this story. I personally love the Hive, save for a few of their antics, and love the almost like family relationship they had that was ruined by the Titans.

Thank you all for your glorious reviews! It really does help.

Disclaimer: The monkey doesn't own this. The monkey is typing this. The monkey is being held hostage by rabid fans.

* * *

Wally stared up at the giant towering in front of him. Right next to him stood a much smaller person, who looked a lot like a baby. But he talked. It was weird. Babies don't talk. At least, Wally thought they didn't.

"What are you two doing here? Where's the others?" Jinx hissed at her former teammates. They weren't supposed to be near her, much less while she was in jail.

Wally stared at her. She knew these people? Well, that would explain why they're here. He didn't like them already, though. They seemed like bad news.

"Back at base. Just be glad we're here, Snot Brain. We have the key." Jinx's formerly angry faced turned into a catlike smile as Gizmo opened the cage. Mammoth grunted at Wally, and he backed up.

"Who's he?" Mammoth asked, being a man of little words. Jinx stared at him for a while, wondering if she should tell them anything. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"No one. Come on then, let's go." Jinx said, grabbing them and running out the door into the darkness of the night. Wally sunk back against a wall, wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

Jinx felt bad about leaving Wally, and especially about calling him a No one. But she had her team back now. Isn't that what she had wanted for the longest time? Her team back? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of the red headed boy. He didn't matter anymore.

She had her team. She grinned and entered her old base, which was her base again, she supposed. A one eyed male's jaw dropped when she entered.

"Jinx, hey!"

Man, it felt good to be back.

* * *

Wally picked himself up and walked out of the jail, not wanting to be there and be questioned when the sheriff showed up. He didn't think he would have the heart to tell them what just happened, or what direction they went. He didn't even know if he could remember, he his was so foggy.

Jinx had called him a No one. An unimportant. Didn't matter. And it hurt, a lot. He couldn't figure out if she was being sincere or just trying to get away, but she sounded like she meant it.

And who were those people she ran off with? Why were they so strange looking, and why did she seem to trust them more than him?

He couldn't figure out where he was. He had gotten lost in his thoughts, and along with it the town. He looked up at the moon, not realizing it had turned dark. He remembered darkness, then passed out.

* * *

Juliette was raging again.

Her sister had gotten out of jail, and she knew just who got her out. The low life children she had befriended had come and gotten her.

It didn't matter, though. Soon, they would pay for all that they had done to her. Then, she could be happy, and maybe the darkness inside of her would stop growing.

* * *

**I have some major things to explain.**

**So in this little world, superpowers do not exist. Nor does most technology, because simply they think it is witch craft. They are a very advanced society, just with little technology.**

**So, here is the not so powerful powers of everyone on the team.**

**Jinx-Team leader. She's good at organizing things, and making bargains with people. Handy with a knife, and good at 'persuading' people to do what she wants. Good at sneaking through security.**

**Mammoth-Really strong. Really really big and strong.**

**Billy Numerous-I can't think of one. Review and help me out, here! You'll get a shout out if I choose yours.**

**Kyd Wykkyd-Extremely hard to see and catch. Can blend into darkness to the point of not being able to see him at all.**

**Seemore-Only has one eye, as one was knifed out in a fight. However, with his one eye he can see much further than anyone with two eyes can, and observes just about every movement, so it's impossible to sneak up on him.**

**Gizmo-Really smart, and is often used to trick people by pretending to be a baby and infiltrating their homes.**

**Kid Flash/Wally-Just really fast. No real superpower here.**

**Juliette-Not really a superpower, but she can trick people into falling in love with her. Of course, if you've read this far, you probably already knew that. Also, she has a personality disorder. That's why she's a bit bonkers.**


	9. The new format on Fanfiction confuses me

Never gonna give you up.

Never gonna let you down.

Never gonna run around and hurt you.

Never gonna make you cry.

Never gonna say goodbye.

Never gonna tell a lie and desert you.

* * *

**Yes yes, I realize I'm a total troll.**

**I needed to write today and was much too lazy. So forgive me, but you'll get a new chapter by the end of the week.**


End file.
